1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink circulation type inkjet printing device.
2. Related Art
There is known an ink circulation type inkjet printing device configured to eject ink from an inkjet head to perform printing while circulating ink (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, as an ink circulation system, there is known a system configured to set a nozzle pressure of the inkjet head appropriately so as to generate a negative pressure on the downstream side of the inkjet head and to pressure-feed ink to the inkjet head by an ink pump so as to circulate the ink. In this system, the ink is circulated in order to obtain a circulation flow rate which is necessary to obtain an effect of cooling a piezoelectric element and so forth.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-162262.